smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Benny Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
'Benny Smurf '''is a main character in StormieCreater's Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. He is Eska's love interest. History Benny was born in the Smurf Village while the females were still evacuating. During his childhood, he met Bash, who would be his first and only friend. Years later, he was introduced to Spiro, Felipe, Britze, and Eska. After a while, the six became best friends and hung out together a lot. In Benny's Origins, his past is more revealed. Benny was born to a Smurf father and a nomad mother in the Smurf Village. As a toddler, he was ridiculed and made fun of for being a "no-nosed Smurf", so his mother gave him a hat to hide his face. Personality Benny has a bit of a reputation of a coward, but is brave in certain situations where his friends are in danger. Benny is also kindhearted and bashful. He will blush at a compliment or a flirt. Sometimes he blushes when Smurfette is around. He is also shy, and hates being the center of attention. Due to his shyness, he never takes his hat off. Benny is also an animal lover, and is gentle and sweet with natures living creatures. Under the shy exterior, he can be a funny and friendly guy to be around. This is mostly shown in "Silver", when he is low-key teasing Eska about "custody people" and "couple". Relationships Eska Devereaux Eska is one of Benny's closest friends. He doesn't know that Eska is crushing hard on him, but he is flustered by her compliments and awkwardness. Over the course of the series, Benny's feelings for Eska have grown and grown. He likes being alone with her, shown in "Support Group Struggles", and appreciates her liking him for who he is in "Benny's Origins" when he reveals his true self. It is hinted that he is starting to harbor feelings for her in "Silver" when he accidentally said that she could take care of their children after her stating that she wishes she could take care of something else. Also, in an interview with Reporter Smurf, he states that she thinks she's cute, and her awkward smile makes his heart spin. This proves that Benny is starting to have feelings for Eska, and that he likes her no matter how fashionable she is, shown in "The Fashion Squad". Past episodes such as "The Love Hug" and "Planted in Time" also hint his feelings. In "As the Hours Pass By", Benny was so overjoyed to see Eska alive that he kissed her cheek, causing her to turn red. He is also seen at the end, trying to tell Eska his feelings. However, after an intervention with Mona, he stopped and just told her he was happy she was alive. He also gave her a kiss in "Eska vs. Ezra" for her birthday and her bravery to get the gender-bender counterparts home. In "Garmageddon: Part 1" He shows great concern for Eska, and even states it himself that he likes her in front of Bash. He was even worried that Eska would die in battle, and that caused him to shift his feelings from her to Mona, but the events were rewinded, so they were erased. In "Garmageddon: Part 2" Benny has shown to be attracted to Eska when she defends him against the village. He even turns bright red when Eska kisses him for the first time. He sees Eska again when she returns his scarf in "Scarfed Down", and kisses her cheek goodbye before he goes in to settle down in Nomania. Bash Smurf Bash was Benny's first friend. They met as children and Bash befriended him immediately. Bash calls him "Ben-ster" shown in "Benny's Origins". Felipe D' Smurfayette Felipe is Benny's friend. Benny thinks his confidence is amazing and wishes he could be as confident as he. Spiro Smurf Spiro and Benny are friends. Since Spiro is Eska's best friend, the two get along well. Britze Smurfette Britze and Benny are friends. The two act shy around each other, but remain a platonic relationship at best. He, like Britze, are prone to awkward silences and conversation, shown in "Benny's Origins" Mona Smurfette Benny is sometimes nice to Mona, and is flustered by her flirts and compliments. However, he can get really uncomfortable when Mona tries to force him into doing something he's not okay with. An example of this was shown in "Benny's Origins" when Mona tried to take his hat off by force. Another example was in "The Fashion Squad", when Mona practically forced Benny to be with her. Before Eska rewinded the timeline in "Garmageddon: Part 1", Benny actually began to shift feelings towards her when she convinced him that Eska would die in battle, and held hands with her on the way towards the Smurfelli Hideaway. It was only a brief moment when she kissed him before she revealed his identity that those feelings were broken because Mona thought he was a freak. However, the events were rewinded, so Benny's feelings for her were erased. In "Garmageddon: Part 2" Benny tries to avoid Mona taking off his hat, but proceeds to do so, scaring and disgusting Mona before she rebounds to Charming. The Smurfs Benny can be shy around the Smurfs, but still friendly. He respects Papa Smurf, admires Smurfette, and is pretty friendly to the others. Benny had a shy crush on Smurfette during the beginning of season one, but throughout the season, his feelings were shifted from her to Eska. Gargamel and Azrael Benny dislikes Gargamel and Azrael, but then accepts Gargamel in "Garmageddon" when he is turned into a blue Smurf and accepted into the village Others Benny interacted with a mouse names Silver in the titular episode, and the two developed a strong bond. He also met the Smurfelli clan in "The Lost Smurfs" where Allura was trying to flirt with him until Eska fought her off. He also befriended Penny in "Eska vs. Ezra", his female counterpart. Appearance Benny is a slender Smurf/Nomad with blue skin and a dark grey hat. He wears a blue sweater with a yellow and lime green lines in the middle, a red scarf, and white pants. He has no visible nose nor ears, and jet black hair similar to Peewit's. As of "Garmageddon" Benny's hat is kept off his head. He wears his new dark grey Smurf hat over his head, showing his face and hair in the process. He wears a blue T-shirt with a yellow and lime green lines in the middle over a white long sleeve shirt, and a red scarf. Voice Actor * Benny will be played by Billy West, who played Bashful from ''The 7D. Trivia * Benny bares a slight resemblance to Bashful from The 7D. * Benny was originally going to be named Otto Smurf, be British, and like Eska first. Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Single characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:By StormieCreater Category:Original character creations Category:Nomad Category:Offspring of two races Category:Characters with black hair